1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an underwater camera and, more particularly, to an underwater camera structured to prevent a camera lens from fogging and from being damaged under high pressure in deep water.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera device called “Autonomous cam” or “Robotic cam” is used to capture images in extreme environmental conditions, for example, places where people cannot endure.
A robotic camera can be remote-controlled.
Patent Document 1 (Korean Patent No. 10-1253767 (registered on Apr. 5, 2013), titled “Underwater Searching Device using Camera”) discloses a related art of a conventional underwater camera. The underwater searching camera includes: a body; a first rotational shaft that is rotatably coupled to a first side of the body and connected to a leading end of a support pole; a second rotational shaft that is perpendicular to the first rotational shaft and is rotatably coupled to a second side of the body; a first rotation controller including a first ring-shaped rotating unit that is rotatably coupled to the first rotational shaft and has a first arm extending in a radial direction of the first rotational shaft, a first side-protrusion that rotates in a state in which it is fixed to the first rotational shaft, is bent sideways to cross the first arm, and changes a position of the first arm according to rotation of the first rotational shaft, and a pair of first stoppers that are distanced from the first rotational shaft, are distanced from each other with the first arm therebetween, protrude to cross the first arm, and alternately come in contact with the first arm; a support bracket that is connected to the second rotational shaft, is rotatably coupled to an outside surface of the body, and rotates in a direction perpendicular to a rotation direction of the first rotational shaft; and a camera fixed to the support bracket.
Patent Document 2 (Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0338396 (registered on Jan. 5, 2004), titled “Lens Control Device of Watertight Case for Underwater Camera”) discloses another related art of a conventional underwater camera. The lens control device includes: a watertight case that accommodates an underwater camera therein in a watertight manner; a fixing unit that is structured to be inserted into the watertight case at a predetermined angle through a side portion of the watertight case and has a fixing ring at a lower end thereof so as to rotate while being in tight contact with a lens focusing unit; and an adjusting unit having holding portions at an end thereof to hold the fixing unit in a manner that the fixing unit can be rotated left and right.
Capturing quality pictures or videos is difficult with conventional underwater cameras due to lens-fogging attributable to a temperature difference between water and the atmosphere. Even further, conventional underwater cameras suffer from damage of lenses due to high pressure in deep water.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.